


Carrot’s Mothman Fic for Cult Verification

by KnightSaysNi, unidentified_dna



Category: Mothman (Folklore), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Cursed, Denny’s, Denny’s Parking Lot, Emo Tokoyami Fumikage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Did It Didn’t I, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mothman Folklore, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, tokoyami has bird anatomy, yes i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightSaysNi/pseuds/KnightSaysNi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unidentified_dna/pseuds/unidentified_dna
Summary: Fumikage has always had trouble with sleeping, forever a staple in the night life around U.A. But when he wanders too far from campus one night, our resident shadow learns what it truly means to be a cryptid in the night.this is a joke please i didn’t even finish (though i may eventually) please don’t take it seriously please i’m begging
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Carrot’s Mothman Fic for Cult Verification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts).



> i wrote this for everyone in wonhaebunny’s discord server. they didn’t ask for it but i did it anyway.
> 
> special thanks to sinderellaa for instigating this, slothy for telling me to post it, and most importantly, the love of my life knightsaysni for being with me for the entire creation of this and beta-ing for me and just being amazing yknow

It was a foggy sunday evening. The sun had set hours ago, casting the street in front of the prestigious school into a dull sort of greyness. Yellow street lights reflected off the mist in an almost ethereal glow that shrouded a young student looking for a quick bite. Tokoyami had wandered off UA grounds in search of food, sleeps elusive grasp once again failing to reach him, as it had too many nights before. Dark Shadow was fast asleep within him, as he’d been tired out in training earlier in the day and when woken up he could be a bitch.

As he trudged through the fog he noticed the atmosphere had an almost purble ambiance. After a while of stumbling around a building seemed to appear out of the fog. Upon closer inspection, the goth found a glaringly garish sign that proudly displayed the establishment as Denny’s. Despite the harsh lighting, the building itself seemed to have been in a sort of disrepair, the roof’s paneling sagging at the front, dark stains on the walls, a small parking lot in front that hadn’t had a repainting for what Tokoyami would guess to be never. 

Although the outside of the Denny’s seemed less than welcoming, the bird-headed student couldn't help but be drawn towards the small diner. The sign, while positively ugly, radiated warmth, the stained walls seemed to whisper comforts from its darkest spots, and the empty parking lot practically screamed of a quiet and solitary place for a midnight snack.

He entered the dingy restaurant and was pleasantly surprised at what he found. The inside was warm and welcoming in contrast to the less than appealing exterior of the building. It looked to be impeccably kept and clean as far as Tokoyami could see aside from the odd tear or stain in the upholstery. His gaze flitted around the diner to find it almost empty, save for a few tables here and there that appeared to be leaving soon. These people, however, were quickly disregarded by tokoyami as his beady eyes zoned in on a large figure in the far corner. 

It was almost as if Tokoyami were staring at a fuzzy screen. The edges of the figure were blurred and if tokoyami weren't keeping the creature in his sights, he would likely not have even noticed it. It seemed, though, that this large, fuzzy creature was eating what tokoyami would consider to be his preferred method of pleasing himself.

To give some context, Tokoyami’s bird features did not simply stop at his head- his genitalia were also those of a male duck. That is, a long, thin corkscrew like penis that very strongly resembles spaghetti.

Back to the matter at hand of the mysterious figure in the corner. It was eating spaghetti. If it were anyone other than Tokoyami, they likely would have missed the strange thing altogether. However, Tokoyami’s latent gay instincts immediatley latch onto anything even remotely penis shaped, along with his natural disposition towards all things dark and mysterious, it should not be surprising that Tokoyami was able to sense and react to the being in the corner.

Suddenly Tokoyami found himself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes. Without breaking eye contact the figure lifted up a gnarled hand, curling a single crooked finger in an invitation over to it’s booth. Tokoyami, never one to decline such an interesting enigma glided (one such as magnificent as he does not simply walk) over in a daze. Tokoyami slid into the booth adjacent to the being.

As soon as tokoyami had sat down beside the presence, the fuzziness around it seemed to ease into what looked like an actual fur coat. Upon closer inspection tokoyami eyes widened as he realized just who it was he’d sat next to. For a brilliant, terrible moment, Tokoyami's black eyes locked with blazing red gems that he was convinced could see into Tokoyami's ebony soul. Almost as if he were watching in slow motion, Mothman slurped a long string of spaghetti covered in thicc alfredo sauce down its beak. Dirty thoughts flitted through Tokoyami’s brain as he watched, and wished it were his spaghetti penis being sucked into Mothman’s hot mouth and his thicc white sauce dripping down Its beak.

“Welcome to Denny’s sweetheart, would you like anything to drink? Some water, maybe a coffee?” The moment was broken instantly upon the arrival of the all too cheery waitress (how some people were able to carry such a sunny disposition especially at that time of night would always be a mystery, and not the pleasant kind, to Tokoyami). He reluctantly turned to her and willed himself to squint up at the happy face.

“A coffee please, black, like my soul” he replied lowly, in an effort not to disturb the sensual vibe surrounding the two in the corner.

The waitress’ smile didn't waiver. “Sure thing sweetie. Will that be all?”

“Yes that will be all thank you.” While tokoyami had left the school with the intention of getting food, his appetite was replaced with an entirely different hunger as soon as he had gazed into those big, crimson eyes (almost reminiscent of Bakugou and Kirishima, but those were not the kind of thoughts tokoyami wanted to be having while staring at such an elegant being). The waitress nodded before taking her leave, not even sparing a glance at what mustve been a blur to her in the little niche next to Tokoyami. 

As soon as the waitress had left Tokoyami had resumed staring at the most magnificent creature he’d ever seen (dark shadow would most certainly object to that line of thought but dark shadow also wasn't here right now was he?). Tokoyami watched with rapt attention as Mothman slowly ate his pasta. So far no words had been spoken between them and no words were necessarily needed. It was almost as if their souls had connected and were speaking to each other through their eyes. 

Time seemed to pass in a haze after that. Tokoyami scarcely noticed the waitress come by and drop off his coffee before she was scampering off again to wipe at something that’s likely already been wiped a million times before (this was an impressive establishment despite its outward appearance). He absentmindedly sipped at his mug as he watched with rapt attention as Mothman ate its food. Tokoyami watched as its thin wings fluttered in pleasure at its midnight snack and its muscles tighten and loosen in ecstasy of the Denny’s pasta. He had never known he could be jealous of food, but as the night wore on and tokoyami’s own corkscrew penis began to resemble more uncooked pasta than the soft coil it usually was, tokoyami found he was feeling many unexpected things in the path of that steely red gaze. 

After what felt like an eternity, Mothman had finally finished his bowl of pasta and was in the process of licking the dish clean when a soft whimper escaped Tokoyami at the sight of its long tongue reaching out to caress the bowl.

“Notice me senpai” a whisper of a phrase escaped Tokoyami who was immediately mortified at the implications it brought on. Mothman paused in his licking and set the bowl down slowly before turning to face the emo teen.

“I already have Little Light” Mothman’s deep raspy voice seemed to echo in his brain and soul and entire being. The first words the magnificent yet elusive being had ever said to Tokoyami, and oh were they such beautiful words said in the most beautiful voice. Tokoyami’s cock was now rock hard and his beak likely resembled that of a cardinal. Mothman’s sensual voice shot shivers down his spine and sent tingles to his fingers and toes. It didn’t seem like there was anything more pleasing than having mothman’s full, undivided attention and Tokoyami knew he could easily become addicted to this feeling. 

Mothman’s gaze was full of promises as it met his before it dropped to its bowl and resumed licking it clean.

Tokoyami’s breathing was short. He felt like he'd just participated in a marathon but instead of running, it was a marathon of masturbating until he was just at the edge of bliss. All from the words and gaze of Mothman itself. Tokoyami’s clarity of thought was gone and out the window. Although, he supposes it could've gone the second he’d started walking when that gnarled, sexy finger crooked its way towards him and he’d responded.

“Then why do you lie in wait when you could act?” Tokoyami questions before he can think better of it. His voice comes out high and needy and a couple of clicks and whistles follow his short statement that seems to inspire sparks of excitement and amusement in Mothman’s eyes.

“I figured you’d enjoy the show my Light.” Mothman replies smoothly in that raspy voice.  
“What a mad banquet of darkness.” Tokoyami breathes out, more out of habit than it actually meaning anything. He blushes even harder at his slip up and his flush reaches points where it rivals Kirishima’s rats nest of hair in all its tendency to stand out.


End file.
